One Last Breath
by Hush and Forget
Summary: Yukina is captured; Hiei can't save her. Will her captors kill her or spare her life? And what about her new friends? PG-13 for language. Review please!
1. Default Chapter

One Last Breath  
  
A/n: This is a story idea I got from a friend. Yukina is the target of a horde of demons, she is kidnapped and tortured, she is almost killed. What are Hiei's thoughts and feelings? Will he be able to save her before she dies? Will he tell her his secret? What are the rest of the detectives' thoughts and feelings? There may be a few chapters. Read and Review, as usual. The parts where Yukina is captured by Yoshio, Shizo and Hime, are through her POV, the rest is third person.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of it's characters, I own this story, Yoshio, Shizo, and Hime. No infringement is intended, the characters are copyright to Yoshihiro Togashi and the rest of the YYH crew.   
  
Yukina's POV: Shattered Tears  
  
I've been searching for my brother for so long...I'm starting to think that this was useless, that maybe I will never find him. All if the fighting that's going on around me...I can't stand to see innocent people die. I don't want people to get hurt because of me. It's not worth it.

"Now come with us, little lady, if you come quietly, I promise we won't hurt you." Said a big, burly looking man, he had me by the wrist, and continued dragging me down a scantily lit corridor.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"We want beautiful tears you cry. We sell them. Make lots of money." Said one man, who looked rather odd, and spoke with a strong accent.

"You want to sell my tears?" I asked, biting my lip, trying to find a way to get free of the burly one's grip.

"Yes, now she get it. We want to sell them and make pretty thing for pretty girl. You a pretty girl..." he said, coming awfully close to my face.

"Please...Let me go..." I whimpered, my eyes welling up with tears, but I refused to let any go. I struggled a little, but the man's grip was too strong on my arm.

"Please!" I cried, pulling away, a few stray tears escaped my eyes, and they fell to the ground, scattering.

"Get the pretty tear gems, Shizo!" cried the man who was restraining me, to the one with the accent.

"Sir, yes, sir, Mr. Hime!" said the one named Shizo.

'I wish...they would let me go...' I said, and they continued dragging me down the corridor, to god knows where.

-- (This is what happened before Yukina was captured and it leads up to her capture. Written in third person, respectively. I'm trying to stay in character, so, hai, bear with me.)  
  
-A place called Hirohoyoshi City, a few hours before-

"URAMESHI! I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up!" growled Kuwabara, glaring at Yusuke.

"Relax, Kuwabara, I'm joking!" said Yusuke, putting his hand behind his head, a drop of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Now, now you two, stop this useless arguing." Said Botan, stepping between them.

Hiei and Kurama were sitting on one side of the room, while Shizuru, Yukina, and Keiko were sitting on the sofa in the middle of the room, listening to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hey, baby bro, let Yusuke win. Who cares whose stronger...." She muttered, and glared at Kuwabara.

"Please stop arguing you two, it's giving me a head ache, and plus you sound like two year olds, arguing over some ice cream." Muttered Keiko, emitting a glare in the general direction of Yusuke.

"Sorry Keiko..." they both murmured, noticing she was seething with anger. They'd been arguing for the better part of an hour.

"Well, that was amusing. But we must address another issue. What we're going to do next, now that the tournament is over." Said Kurama, looking around and waiting for everyone's input. Hiei was staring out the window, as usual, he seemed to be watching something, or someone.

"Well, we could-"Kuwabara stopped mid-sentence, and turned in the direction that Hiei was looking.

"What?" asked Yusuke, turning too.

"There appears to be a few low level demons outside. I think they want one of us." Murmured Hiei, his voice a little suspicious.

"I wonder which one..." murmured Botan, and then it hit her, the one who could cry beautiful gems as tears.

"We have to get out then." Said Kuwabara, turning to run towards the door, but he was stopped by Yusuke.

"They're on that side of the door too. Wait." He ordered firmly. Just then, the door burst open, and a large burly demon dashed in, and everyone jumped to their feet, Botan rushed to Shizuru's side, as she was standing in front of Yukina. The demon rushed in, past Yusuke and Kuwabara, despite their attempts to stop him.

"Where is she?" he grunted, in a stony, unpleasant voice.

"Who?" asked Botan, holding her arms out defensively.

"The ice apparition. The one who cries tears. It's a direct order from master Yoshio. He wants her tears to make money."

This statement caused Hiei appear in front of the burly demon, Hime, and hold his katana to the demon's throat.

"Tell me one thing that is preventing me from slitting your throat right now." He growled, gripping the demon by the back of the neck.

"Back off, shrimp. You are not involved, you have no reason to meddle in these affairs." He growled back, spitting at Hiei's feet.

"Like hell I don't." he growled back.

"Hiei, let him go. Unless..." said Kurama, moving closer to the demon. Hime disappeared, and reappeared in front of Botan, Hiei spat at him, and moved behind him.

Hime moved towards Botan, Keiko and Shizuru, and pushed them out of the way, as he grabbed a hold of Yukina's waist.

"Let me go!" she whimpered, and tried to struggle.

"YUKINA!!! Let her go, you big ugly freak!!!" shouted Kuwabara, and dashed to help Yukina, but the response he got wasn't one he was seeking. Hime used his free arm to throw a hard punch straight at Kuwabara's chest, which knocked him back into the table in front of the couch, and it broke into pieces.

He ran to the door and disappeared, but Hiei was right behind him.

Hime stopped for a moment, and turned, he held his hand up and shot a green ray of light out of it, which formed a barrier, which was impenetrable until it faded a few hours later.

He ran into the darkness, Yukina under his arm, she reached her hand out, as if to grab Hiei, but he just stared at her through the barrier, looking very scared.

She called out, "Help me! Please!" that phrase just about destroyed him.

--Yukina's POV-

"Come on, girl! Cry!" cried Shizo, as he threw me into a dark room, which had one tiny window, and was nothing but dirt.

"Why are you doing this?" I whimpered, thinking of my friends.

"We've explained this to you, Yukina. It's simple. Your beautiful tears are worth lots of money, and with the money we make, I figured, I could buy a huge place, and eventually try and seize control of Spirit World, and just have money and expand Master Yoshio's corporation."

"Please....just let me go." I whimpered softly, burying my head in my hands.

"No. Sorry pretty girl, need your gem and won't let you go until you cry our jewels for us." Said Shizo, and I looked at him, my hands were shaking.

'Why am I always managing to get captured? Why me? Why can't I find my brother? He would help me...' I thought to myself, and sighed loudly, a few tears slipping down my face.

(Okay, I've decided to add a few parts where it's Hiei's POV.)

I stood there and watched them drag her away.

She was screaming, the sound felt like I was being pierced by a sword.

It was painful to hear her crying for help. I couldn't help her. That bastard got to her before I could do anything. If only I'd moved a second sooner...She wouldn't be gone. I will save her. For a second time, I will not let anything hurt her. Even if it's the death of me.

YPOV:

It had gotten darker, and colder. I was still sitting in my cell, tear gems all around me, I'd been crying on and off for hours. I wish he'd save me. I wish I could find him. I wish I'd looked harder. I wish my brother was here.

I laid my head down on my knees, and slowly fell asleep, thoughts lingering in my head. My hands were burned from touching the bars. My kimono and my whole body was covered in dirt. My hair was tattered and wild looking. I sat there, by myself. Crying, in pain, waiting to take One Last Breath before I fell asleep.  
  
A/N: What'd you think? Bad, I know. I know. Be nice to me! I'm trying. Obviously I'm going to write more. So, how do you like Nera Lunne's second YYH story? BAD! I know. I'm going to stop criticizing myself, and end. Flames are accepted. Read and Review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Okay. Done. Hehe.

Nera


	2. Alone

Chapter 2: Strong and Silent  
  
A/n: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I'm glad that people are responding so positively to my new story. I've kinda lost interest in the Spirit Tournament....So, I think I'll continue this one a bit. I feel rather bad, because I failed to explain that Hime, Shizo and Yukina are REALLY REALLY far away from where Hiei and the rest of the detectives are. Hence the reason for a bunch of chapters. It's going to be hell trying to get her back, I can say that. I can also say that she'll escape on her own....Interesting! ACK! Spoilers! Spoilers are bad! Oh well, it's not spoiling the series or anything! So, on to the story! Enjoy chapter 2! Gomen in advance for any out of characterness!  
  
Disclaimer: Ususal disclaimery things apply. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of it's characters except the ones I've created for my own personal use in this story.(I.e., Hime, Shizo, Yoshio and the girl, Aya. And Aya's brother, Eiri). No infringement intended, blah, blah, blah....  
  
-Shadow --- Yukina's POV:  
  
As I opened my eyes this morning, I remembered what I had just experienced last night. I remembered that I am in this awful place, in this awful cell, with these awful people. All I want to do is get back to my friends...I want to find my brother.

"Ahhhh! The pretty thing is awake! Look Hime! She awake!" shouted Shizo, pointing his finger at me, and flashing a toothy smile at me.

(A/n:If you are trying to picture Shizo, think the small blue demon from the Genkai Tournament, Jyaki. And for Hime, think Byakko(sp?) from the Maze Castle episodes, only not an animal, he has a human face, but he's big and things like that. Okay, back to the story.)

They had opened the door to my cell and were standing over me, as I was laying on the dirt floor, using my arms as comfort for my head. I looked up at them rubbing my eyes, the light was painful to look at.

"Come come Miss Yukina, now. We will bring you nice food, and it will make you very full and we bring you new kimono so you happy and you cry us gems! Sound good Miss Yukina?" asked Shizo, offering me a hand to help me up.

I backed away from him, and stood on my own, looking around for anyone who could possibly help me. No one was there.

They both moved towards me, and each of them grabbed one of my arms, and dragged me to my feet, and out of the cell, I was resisting the whole way.

I was trying to be strong, but I stayed silent and went with them. I just hope they won't hurt me if I refuse to do what they ask of me.

-- -Forest outside of HC-(HC=Hirohoyoshi City)

"COME ON!!!! GO FASTER!!!!! I need to help Yukina!" whined Kuwabara, who was walking himself.

"We're moving as fast as we can, Kuwabara." Said Kurama, who was walking at the same pace.

"We don't even know where we're going...So why hurry?" mumbled Shizuru, which earned her a wide-eyed glare from Kuwabara.

"Because Sis, my girlfriend is in trouble! I need to help her!" he whined again.

"Kazuma...You don't even know where she is!" growled Shizuru, "So stop telling us to go faster!" she growled again, holding her fist to his face.

"Okay, whatever you say Sis!" he laughed nervously, a sweatdrop appearing on his forehead.

"Hey, Kurama, Where'd Hiei go?" asked Yusuke, stopping and looking around.

"I'm afraid I don't know. I haven't seen him since he disappeared after the girl last night." Said Kurama, shrugging his shoulders.

"Great, now Shorty's disappeared and we have to find him too." Groaned Kuwabara, stopping and sitting on the ground.

"I have a feeling we don't need to look for Hiei, Kuwabara. I think he's gone on his own search for his sister." Said Kurama, leaning against the trunk of the tree opposite Kuwabara's.

"What!?!?!" exclaimed Kuwabara, jumping to his feet.

"Kurama....I don't think Kuwabara knows about Hiei and Yukina." Said Botan, biting her lip.

"Well, he does now. And if he wants to find Yukina, then we have to brain storm a few places where she could be. We don't know anything about those demons, or any place they have frequented. That is the first step in finding her. Don't worry about Hiei, I'm quite certain he can take care of himself." Said Kurama, looking around at everyone suggestively.

Yukina's POV

They had taken me into a big room, with 4 huge windows at the front of it, it was a circular shaped room and they had given me a new kimono, which was white with a red bottom. They had made me sit down in a chair, and there was someone else in the room, a human girl.

After they had left for a moment, they had apparently gone to the other end of the compound we were being held in, the human girl turned to me.

"What is your name?" she asked. I looked at her, a concerned look on my face. Her brown hair was just as tattered as mine, her blue eyes had a glassy, hard look in them. She had a frown on her face that hadn't left since they had brought me into this room.

"I'm Yukina. Are you alright?" I asked her, she raised one eyebrow at me.

"Do I look alright? No. I'm not. I've been stuck here with these bastards for a month. I hate it here, I wish I could just get out of here, and believe me, once I do, they will be the first to pay. With their lives." Muttered the girl, as she looked at me.

"Well, you said your name was Yukina,right? Well Yukina, it's nice to meet you, not under the certain conditions, but nice all the same. The name's Aya." She said, half smiling at me. She stood up, shaking on her feet a little. I stood up, she was a little taller than me.

"Well, Yukina, let's get out of here." She said, and started walking towards a door which led out to a balcony, outside one of the 4 windows.

"Are you sure we won't be caught?" I asked, looking at her, a worried look came to my face.

"Nope. But that's the fun in all of this. Let's go." She said, and walked out onto the balcony, I cautiously walked behind her.

"Aya!" came a voice from a tree off to the left of the balcony.

"Eiri! Is that you?" she asked, and rushed to the the edge of the balcony.

A man who looked exactly like Aya came floating over to the edge of the balcony, and stopped in front of her.

"Eiri, we can't get out easily, they've put up a barrier to keep us from doing just that." She said in a pleading tone, and she turned to me, and motioned for me to come over.

"Eiri, this is Yukina. She's been here for a day or so." I smiled at him.

"Hello Yukina. Nice to see my little sister can make some friends quickly." He laughed.

I just smiled again.

"Now, on to the business of getting this barrier down..." he murmured, and a large sword shaped like a lightning bolt appeared. "Thunder sword Strike!" he yelled, held his arm above his head and smashed the sword down across the invisible barrier, but nothing happened.

The barrier was now visible, cracklng with red enegy bolts.

"Well, at least we know where the barrier is. Now all we have to do is figure out HOW to break it. Any suggestions?" asked Aya, looking from me to Eiri.

"I don't know..." I said, shrugging.

A voice came from behind us, in a nasty snarling tone, "No one is going anywhere." It was Hime, and he looked angry.

"Eiri! Do something!" shouted Aya, pleadingly.

"Alright!" he pulled back both of his fists, and started striking the barrier viciously. The energy crackled loudly, and finally it separated in one spot, big enough for Aya and I to squeeze through.

"Let's go!" she called, and I quickly obliged her request. I was suddenly stopped, by Hime grabbing my ankle. "No one is going anywhere. And that's final." he grunted, his eyes full of anger.

I was half way into Eiri's arms, when he grabbed me and pulled me back through the barrier. Almost made it. Almost.

-----

A/n: Suspense! Hahaha! I know! New chapter will probably be up Monday. Maybe even two chapters. Depends on how I feel. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that chapter, and I hope you like Eiri and Aya. If you have suggestions or anything, don't hesitate to post in a review. Anyway, R and R as usual! Thanks to IFD and sakurasango for their reviews! I NEED MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE! Keep 'em coming, Arigato!

Ja ne! Shadow


	3. Yukina's Accomplices

A/n: I'm baaack. XD We just updated from our Windows 98 server to Windows XP, and we had some trouble with the modem and stuff, so now it's all better. This would have been up on Sunday, but considering the problems… And please, if you think this story is worth reading, then tell your friends, and get them to review. I would really appreciate it. Sorry for any OOCness. Anyway, here you go. Shadow

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply. I do not own the series, the characters, and yeah, you know the rest. All copyright to Yoshihiro Togashi, blah…blah…blah….

--

"No one is going anywhere. And that's final." he grunted, his eyes full of anger. I was half way into Eiri's arms, when he grabbed me and pulled me back through the barrier. Almost made it. Almost. -

"Let her go, you ugly moron!" shouted Aya, who was currently floating on the opposite side of the barrier. I made a whimpering noise, and struggled to get free, but Hime's grip on my waist was too tight. Eiri came in through the hole he had made, and jumped in back of Hime, preventing him from getting back inside the complex.

"Let the girl go. Now." He growled, his fists clenched tight. His nails were digging so hard into his palm that blood was running over his knuckles.

"Yukina! Try to free yourself!" shouted Aya, as she chewed her fingernails. I was wondering why they were trying so hard to free me. Aya and I had just met a little while before. My guess was that she had been in there so long that she was desperate for someone to talk to, and someone to help her escape.

"I can't!" I shouted, after I shouted, I felt a hand clench tightly over my mouth. "Be quiet." Ordered Hime, and he dragged me towards the door, but Eiri was still blocking his path.

"Let Yukina go now! Or you will pay for the damages you've caused to these girls." He growled, his anger evident on his forehead.

"Nonsense, move, child. I do not wish to hurt you. If you try and stop me, I will not refrain from killing you."uttered Hime calmly, his eyes staring coldly at Eiri. Eiri lunged at Hime, his sword drawn, he slashed at Hime's right arm, which was the one he was holding me down with. Hime wrenched his arm back, and as he did, I fell out of his grasp.

I fell to the ground, and the next thing I know, I'm covered in blood, Hime's blood. The feel of it on my skin burned. Eiri had managed to pick me up, and jump out of the hole in the barrier. "Thank you…" I said as I looked up at the sympathetic eyes of Eiri.

"Are you alright?" asked Aya, she wore the same look on her face. I nodded and smiled weakly at her, I bit my lip because of the pain of the burns from the blood. "Your arm…" I looked up to find Eiri leaning down next to me. He took my arm in his hands and ran his hands over it, the pain went away instantly.

"Uh..." was all I could say.

"Thank you." I managed to say after a while.

"You're welcome." he said, and we began walking away, in silence for the moment.

---Hiei's POV-

Those bastards took my sister. If they hurt her, they will know the true meaning of pain. I will rip them apart limb from limb. Piece by piece. "Damn!" I growled, still unable to find her.

---Detective's POV--

"COME ON KUWABARA! GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Yusuke impatiently, kicking Kuwabara in the ribs.

"Ahhhh...." he sat up and yawned.

"What's going on?" asked Botan, as she walked out from another clearing to the left of Kuwabara.

--- A/n: Sorry, I know that chapter wasn't really that good, and Gomen nasai again for this taking so long. I've been busy with plans for moving and court issues and everything else. So, it'll be a little while before I update again, but it will be there! I promise! Keep reading, and review review review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks. I might be able to update next week, maybe Monday. We'll see!


End file.
